Estoy despierta y viva
by lauinogaga
Summary: Emma Swan ha perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida…Ha sufrido mas que otras personas…Y ahora estaba sufriendo lo que nunca imagino, lo que jamás se imaginaria, lo que nunca pensaría que podría sufrir por perder a alguien, por alguien que nunca se hubiera imagino…Regina Mills…La Reina Malvada…Su Reina…Su Reina...
1. Down

**No es mi primera historia , pero si la primera que subo a FF...Y esto supuestamente seria un one shoot ... pero por lo que veo creo que le seguiré con un par de caps mas... **

**Agradezco Enormemente a "BarbieEliz" por ayudarme con este fic y por seguir con mi locura, Mi chulita adorada la cual llevo al lado oscuro... osea "SwanQueen" xD ... Lean Y busquen sus Fics ... Son realmente buenos ... y ahora si, si mas que añadir los dejo para que lean... No olviden de dejar Review , les agradecería mucho ... Díganme lo que piensan :3 Pd: Les recomiendo leer el cap escuchando la canción "Down" de Jason Walker.. **

* * *

**E**mma Swan ha perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida…Ha sufrido mas que otras personas…Desde pequeña había perdido a padres adoptivos que al tener hijos propios la devolvían sin importarles la pequeña, perdió aquellos años encerrada en prisión, se perdió 10 años de la vida de su hijo y había perdido a Neal, lo había visto morir en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada… Y ahora estaba sufriendo lo que nunca imagino, lo que jamás se imaginaria, lo que nunca pensaría que podría sufrir por perder a alguien, por alguien que nunca se hubiera imagino…Regina Mills…La Reina Malvada…Su Reina…Su Reina...

Se suponía que ese día seria igual a todos, un día normal en la vida de Emma Swan, aunque un día normal en la vida de la sheriff de Storybrooke incluía matar dragones, pelear con espadas o mas bien intentar no matarse ella misma con la espada, pero no, esta vez se trataba de buscar a una bruja que convertía todo en hielo…Se suponía que Emma y Regina irían a buscar el escondite de la Reina de las Nieves, que encontrarían su cueva y que juntas podría derrotarla…Se suponía que todo saldría bien…Se suponían tantas cosas…Después de todo se suponía que "Los buenos siempre deben ganar"….Las cosas eran tan fáciles, o por lo menos se veían sencillas…Un plan en mente…Emma tendría que hacerle creer a Ingrid que se rendían, que Emma aceptaba ser su tercera hermana…Pero nada era como se habían imaginado, nada había resultado conforme a su plan…Un instante y todo había cambiado…Una flecha lo había cambiado todo…Una flecha de hielo que iba en contra de Emma y que había sido recibida por Regina Mills…

-Emma!-el grito de Regina hizo eco en las paredes de hielo de la cueva de Ingrid, quien en un arranque de rabia al descubrir la mentira de la Salvadora le había lanzado una flecha de hielo, pero nada resulto según lo previsto, Regina se había interpuesto en el camino, en un segundo todo cambio, en un segundo Emma veía como Regina se había metido entre ella y la flecha…Un instante perdido…Un último respiro…Emma Swan había dejado de respirar aunque no hubiera recibido la flecha, había dejado de respirar en el momento que vio a una Regina Mills desplomándose ante el impacto de la flecha de hielo

-No!-el grito de cólera de Ingrid casi hace caer algunos pedazos de hielo, la Reina de las Nieves observaba con rabia a Emma, ella debía ser quien hubiera caído por mentirosa, por traicionarla, y ahora observaba como Emma parecía en estado de shock, sin moverse, pálida y sin poder reaccionar, con los ojos humedecidos por ver a Regina en el suelo, en sus brazos.

-Regina!-Emma reacciono en cuestión de segundos, se olvidó de la Reina de las Nieves, se olvidó de todo, la rubia prácticamente se dejó caer al lado de Regina para sostenerla en sus piernas, la miraba sin poder creer que la alcaldesa estuviera tan fría como el hielo de la cueva, Emma la sostenía y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y corrían libres por sus mejillas…Esa flecha era para ella, para ella, no para Regina, era ella la que debería estar muriendo, la que debería estar sufriendo, no Regina, no la mujer con la que había pasado por tantas cosas hasta el punto de crear una extraña relación de amistad…Emma solo podía pensar en eso, solo podía sentir como su pecho le dolía al ver los ojos de Regina cristalinos, llorosos, verla tan frágil…Emma Swan solo podía pensar en las veces que había soñado que algo más que amistad podría surgir entre Regina y ella, no sonaba increíble? La Salvadora y la Reina Malvada…Pero para Emma sonaba perfecto, muchas veces se dijo que solo debía esperar y tener paciencia para que algo sucediera, para acercarse a ella y atreverse a decirle cuanto la quería…Tiempo…Un tiempo que ya no tenia, un tiempo que se agotaba a cada segundo que Regina agonizaba en los brazos de Emma…De que servía todo eso? De que servía cada pelea verbal, cada sonrisa fugaz y mirada cómplice que ocultaban tantos sentimientos?...De que servían si ahora los ojos verdes de Emma no dejaban de liberar lágrimas al ver como de los ojos chocolate de Regina se iba la vida lentamente…como caían al borde de la vida y la muerte…Emma Swan siempre se había jactado de saber leer las emociones de Regina a través de su mirada, con solo mirar los ojos de la morena entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la que alguna vez fue la tan temida Reina Malvada…Pero ahora no veía nada, solo veía como de sus ojos se escapaba la vida…dejando el vacío…

-Emma-musito Regina temblando de frio y con un rastro de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios al sentir a Emma junto a ella, arrodillada y abrazándola para pasarle un poco de calor, sintiendo más dolor por ver a Emma llorando con el alma rota que por el impacto de la flecha…Regina no sabía por qué había hecho eso, todo fue tan rápido, pero en cuanto vio la flecha dirigiéndose a Emma no pensó más, tenía que salvarla, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera, quizá fue estúpido pero por tan extraño que pareciera Regina se sentía bien, como si por fin hubiera logrado entender por qué a pesar de todo aún seguía soportando a Emma Swan, aguantando cada estupidez de la rubia, por que seguía gozando las peleas verbales con la rubia…Era simple…Tan simple que nunca se dio cuenta…No podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera a la madre de su hijo…No cuando sentía tantas cosas y sentimientos tan intensos por Emma…por la hija de Blanca Nieves…Pero esas son jugadas del destino que ella jamás comprendería, y que no se esforzaría por comprender, no ahora que estaba recostada sobre las piernas de su Salvadora y envuelta en sus brazos

-Shhh, no, no hables…No te esfuerces-susurro Emma con la voz rota, sintiendo como las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, como su pecho parecía doler cuando respiraba, y Regina cuando la miraba lo sabía, sabía que su vida estaba acabando y lo único que le dolía a la Reina Malvada era pensar en Henry, en su hijo, en su pequeño príncipe que tanto amaba, saber que no volvería a verlo, que no lo vería convertirse en un hombre, nunca imagino que su vida acabara tan rápido…Le dolía saber que no volvería a pelear con Emma por alguna estupidez que la rubia hubiera cometido…Esas cosas dolían mucho mas que la herida que estaba acabando con su vida-Regina, mírame…-suplica Emma tomando el rostro de Regina entre sus manos, sintiendo el frio de su rostro, un frio que le provoco escalofríos ante la idea de perderla

-No, Emma…-Regina no pudo continuar hablando, Emma la cayo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios, la morena no opuso resistencia, realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para emitir mas de una oración, Emma se aferró a ella con fuerza, abrazándola fuertemente, temiendo que al soltarla no pudiera mirar sus ojos abiertos.

-No te atrevas a rendirte, Regina-espeto Emma con una firmeza que dolía, Emma trago saliva y esforzándose por callar su llanto trato de hablar-Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Emma mirándola con dolor, observando los ojos de Regina-Dime que hago…Dime como te ayudo, como te puedo curar? No te atrevas a dejarme, Regina Mills, no lo hagas-rogaba Emma con el llanto impidiéndole seguir hablando, aferrándose a Regina, quien sentía como de sus ojos salían lagrimas sinceras, lágrimas de dolor al ver la desesperación de la rubia por salvarla, dolor al saber que nada podría hacer Emma por ella-Solo necesito que me digas como puedo salvarte, mi magia ayudara no? Para eso servirá, solo necesito que me ayudes-suplico Emma mirando fijamente a Regina, quien solo pudo asentir con dificultad, la morena cerro los ojos y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de dolor…Eso fue todo para Emma Swan, eso fue todo antes de que una nube de humo blanca las envolviera a ambas y las llevara al hospital…

Emma no sabe como pero estaban en medio de la sala de urgencias del hospital de Storybrooke con Regina en brazos, para la rubia no existía Ingrid ya, no existía la gente del hospital que las miraba sorprendidas y atónitas al ver a la Salvadora con la Reina Malvada en brazos y con sangre…Emma solo sabe que debe salvar a Regina, que debe ayudarla…

-Ayúdenla, ahora!-grita Emma con autoridad y miedo, provocando que una oleada de enfermeras salieran del asombro y se acercaran a ella con una camilla, donde Emma dejo cuidadosamente a Regina sin soltar su mano-Whale, sálvala-suplica Emma mas que como una orden, Whale traga saliva al ver a Regina así de mal frente a el, y siente como si todo fuera una alucinación el ver a la imponente Reina Malvada que conoció en su palacio ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte ante el

-Déjeme atenderla, sheriff, dígame lo que paso-musito Whale aun con la mirada clavada en Regina, tomando su pulso que era débil, sin perder tiempo Whale y las enfermeras llevaron a Regina a un cuarto para atenderla mejor, Emma no soltaba la mano de Regina, no iba a hacerlo, Whale miro a Regina inconsciente y no dudo en cargarla con cuidado y dejarla sobre la cama, Whale sintió que se trataba de una muñeca que se rompería en cualquier momento, le debía a Regina salvarla, le debía intentar ayudarla, se lo debía después de ayudar a Rumplestilskin a engañarla, se lo debía después de lo sucedido con Daniel, y le pagaría la deuda, de verdad que quería hacerlo

-Eso fue lo que paso, ella me salvo-decía Emma después de haber explicado lo mejor que pudo lo que había sucedido, Whale trago saliva, las enfermeras habían terminado de conectar a Regina a las maquinas, pero el rostro de Whale estaba pálido y su semblante era una sentencia para Emma

-Emma, yo quisiera salvarla, de verdad que si, pero esto es magia-musito Whale debatiendo su mirada entre Emma y Regina, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer algo que ayude-Lo siento, Emma, ante esto yo no puedo hacer nada-dijo Whale con derrota, Emma se quedó inmóvil, sin reaccionar, en medio de la habitación, sujetando la mano de Regina que estaba inconsciente…Ella estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo…Eso no debía pasar, eso no puede pasar, piensa Emma sintiendo como la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella, negándose a aceptarlo

-Como que no puedes hacer nada?-gruño Emma con el semblante enfurecido, tomando a Whale por la bata de médico y forcejeando con el, desahogando su frustración y dolor con el médico-Se supone que eres doctor, que salvas vidas!-gritaba Emma desesperada contra Whale, quien no ponía resistencia ante Emma, estaba tan abatido como ella-Tienes que salvarla, ella no puede morir-decía Emma llorando como si la vida se le fuera a ella también-Es Regina, es Regina por el amor de Dios-se quejó Emma ejerciendo ms fuerza contra Whale y conteniéndose para no golpearlo

-Emma, lo siento, es la verdad-dijo Whale derrotado, Emma sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, y su mirada se oscureció al mirar al médico, mirándolo amenazante

-Si estás haciendo esto porque aun la odias…Yo te juro que te matare, Whale, te matare si no haces algo para salvarla, tienes que hacerlo-suplica Emma en un último intento, pero la mirada del doctor le decía que no era el caso, le decía que no mentía, y Emma hubiera preferido que no fuera así, que le diera esperanzas de salvarla, Whale sintió como Emma perdía fuerzas en su agarre y la abrazo para reconfortarla, lamentándose no poder salvar a la que fuera la Reina Malvada.

2 horas habían pasado…2 largas horas desde que Emma había llegado al hospital con Regina en brazos…Ya no había nada que hacer...Emma solo se quedó allí, sentada en una de las sillas del hospital, afuera de la habitación de Regina, no había podido seguir en la misma habitación que la morena, no cuando sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla…No soportaba mirarla y ver como se escapaba su vida sin poder evitarlo…Whale y unas enfermeras intentaron hablar con ella, pero Emma parecía ausente, como si en ese momento no estuviera ahí…Como si en el instante en que Regina había cerrado sus ojos para siempre la vida de Emma también se hubiera ido…

-Podrían cuidar de ella mientras regreso? Necesito hablar con mis padres-musito Emma con dificultad, levantándose de la silla como pudo, la rubia ya no lloraba, ya no sentía nada, se sentía vacía, se sentía vacía al saber que Regina, que su tormento personal ya no estaba con ella, que se había marchado para siempre…

Emma camino con la cabeza baja hasta casa de los Charming, su mente estaba en blanco, caminaba por instinto, como si su cuerpo le respondiera en automático, todo parecía tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual suplicaba despertar…Emma llego al departamento de sus padres y subió las escaleras con lentitud…En cuanto entro se encontró con Mary Margareth que la miraba con una cara de asombro y a un David que cargaba a su hermano que parecía había parado de llorar

-Emma, por fin volviste!-grito Mary Margareth lanzándose a los brazos de su hija, sin notar la tristeza que abarcaba todo el rostro de Emma.

-Como les fue? Encontraron la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto David sonriendo sin mirar a Emma, dejando a Neal en su cuna para poder saludar a su hija mayor.

-Donde esta Henry?-pregunto Emma sin más, Mary Margareth observo mejor a su hija y noto que algo no andaba bien, David miro detenidamente a Emma y sintió un mal presentimiento.

-Fue a dar un paseo con Elsa y Anna-dijo David acercándose a ella-Que sucede Emma, todo esta bien?-pregunto David ya consiente del estado de su hija, pero Emma no respondía a sus preguntas, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto

-Que paso, Emma?-pregunto Mary Margareth de nuevo, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, deseando que no fuera nada grave, pero algo le decía que no era así.

-Ella la mato-dijo Emma sin más, reaccionando por fin, dejando inmóviles a David y Mary Margareth, que parecían palidecer ante las palabras de Emma.

-Quien mato a quien, Emma, que paso?!-pregunto Mary Margareth casi gritando, comenzando a respirar agitado, David paso su mano por el hombro de su esposa, ambos mirando a su hija

-Está muerta-dijo Emma, alarmando aún más a sus padres, los ojos de Emma se inundaron de lágrimas una vez más-Está muerta y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla-dijo Emma llorando silenciosamente, con un llanto que desgarro el alma de sus padres-Ella me salvo…Regina se sacrificó por mí y no pude salvarla-termino de decir Emma antes de romper en llanto, dejando a David y Mary Margareth en shock, ambos mudos e inmóviles, como si no terminaran de procesar la información, los ojos de Mary Margareth se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su hija

-Emma…-Mary Margareth dejo caer un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a Emma para mirarla a los ojos-Dime que no es cierto-pidió la morena con suplica, Emma deseo poder hacerlo-Regina no pudo morir, ella no…-Mary Margareth rompió en llanto y David la abrazo, consolando a su esposa, aunque los ojos del príncipe también estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Lo es…Regina me salvo pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ella-decía Emma llorando sin poder evitarlo-Whale dijo que no podía hacer nada por ella…Ingrid la mato…-Emma dejo de hablar al momento en que Mary Margareth se había soltado de David y se lanzaba a los brazos de Emma, aferrándose a ella, ambas llorando desconsoladas

-Emma, lo siento mucho-musito David acercándose a abrazar a su esposa e hija, sintiéndose agradecido con Regina por salvar a Emma, pero triste por no poder seguir contando con la ex Reina Malvada, su relación había mejorado en el último tiempo…Emma se apartó de sus padres y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá de la sala

-Sin ella no me siento como una heroína...no me siento la salvadora-dijo Emma con la voz rota, mirando al suelo y recordando una y otra vez la escena en que perdía a esa mujer que tanto amo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, un tiempo que ahora se arrepentía de haber perdido...Por su parte, Mary Margareth lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su marido, sufriendo al saber que aquella mujer que tanto amo y odio durante años ya no estaba, su relación con Regina había mejorado mucho y estaban empezando a formar una familia…pero ahora ya no podría ser, ya no sería jamás…La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a un muy emocionado Henry…

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, ma, Anna y Elsa me dejaron abajo, tenían que alcanzar a Kristoff-dijo Henry acercándose a Emma para saludarla, sin notar aun la tristeza que todos tenían ahí-Estábamos paseando y me acorde de mamá cuando…-Henry noto el rostro de Emma, noto sus lágrimas inundando sus ojos y sintió un golpe en el pecho, el niño lo supo de inmediato, sabía que algo había pasado, algo malo, Henry se dio media vuelta y vio a sus abuelos llorando, supo que algo grave había pasado, y en ese momento cayo en cuenta de algo-Emma…Mi mamá vino contigo? Dónde está mi mamá?-pregunto Henry con un nudo en la garganta, deseando que sus temores no fueran reales, que la rubia le dijera que su mamá estaba por ahí y todo estaba bien…Henry salió corriendo al baño y a la cocina, abriendo las puertas con desesperación-Mamá!-grito Henry con desesperación al no encontrarla-Mamá estas aquí?-pregunto el muchacho comenzando a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta que Regina no estaba en ningún lado de la casa, Henry corrió a la sala y miro a sus abuelos y a Emma, quienes lo miraban con tristeza marcada en sus rostros

-Henry…-Emma se levantó del sofá con los ojos llorosos, sin saber cómo decirle a su hijo que su madre había muerto hace un par de horas, Henry la miraba con angustia

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Henry comenzando a desesperarse, mirando a todos-Donde está mi mamá?-pregunto Henry mirando a Emma y sus abuelos, quienes negaron con la cabeza en silencio, Mary Margareth volvió a romper en llanto sin poder evitarlo-Esta en la mansión, cierto?-pregunto Henry respirando agitado, el llanto amenazaba con salir, Henry estaba a punto de llorar y fijo su mirada en Emma-Emma…donde está mi mamá?-musito Henry con la voz rota, con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho y una voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que su mamá ya no estaba, que ya nunca estaría con el.


	2. In My Veins

**Wooo Muchas gracias por sus increíbles comentarios, y pensar que todo comenzó como un one shoot…. ustedes me animan a seguir con esto… **

**NUEVAMENTE agradezco Enormemente a (Barbie-eliz) La cual me ha ayudado mucho con este fic y que sin ella no estaría ahora actualizando xD…. Chulita te amo *O* **

**El siguiente cap es igual de triste …..PEROOOO… no se me desanimen que por allí viene una sorpresa… En lo personal recomiendo la canción de Andrew Belle – "In My Veins" . **

**Sin mas que añadir solo que me dejen Reviews y me digan lo que esperan y desean en los siguientes caps! …**

* * *

In My Veins.

_-Qué pasa?-pregunto Henry comenzando a desesperarse, mirando a todos-Donde está mi mamá?-pregunto Henry mirando a Emma y sus abuelos, quienes negaron con la cabeza en silencio, Mary Margareth volvió a romper en llanto sin poder evitarlo-Esta en la mansión, cierto?-pregunto Henry respirando agitado, el llanto amenazaba con salir, Henry estaba a punto de llorar y fijo su mirada en Emma-Emma…donde está mi mamá?-musito Henry con la voz rota, con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho y una voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que su mamá ya no estaba, que ya nunca estaría con el._

* * *

La mirada de Henry se clavó en el pecho de Emma, el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Henry al saber que su madre ya no volvería era demasiado, Emma sintió como su pecho dolía al ver las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de su hijo… -Chico, no sé cómo decirte eso-dijo Emma pasándose una mano por su rostro, secándose sus propias lágrimas y acercándose a Henry con lentitud-La verdad es que una parte de mi quisiera creer que esto no sucedió, pero…-Emma trago saliva y miro a Henry a los ojos, tomando sus manos entra las suyas, Henry la miraba atento, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a dolerle, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse con las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos-Tu mamá…Regina…Ella se sacrificó por mí, Henry, tu mamá me salvo la vida y ahora ella...-Emma hizo una pausa para respirar profundo, sus lágrimas le impedían continuar hablando, y podía ver como si hijo estaba a punto de romper a llorar-Henry, lo siento tanto, de verdad, lo lamento…Regina murió-termino por decir Emma respirando profundo, Henry negó con la cabeza, soltando las manos de Emma como si le estuvieran quemando, retrocediendo para alejarse de la rubia -No-sentencio Henry dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, a las cuales siguieron muchas más, Henry negaba con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar que había perdido a su madre, no, Regina era su mamá, era la Reina Malvada, ella no podía morir, ella no podía dejarlo, no cuando todo entre ellos iba tan bien-Tu estas mintiendo, mi mamá no puede morir, ella no…-decía Henry dejando correr las lágrimas libres por sus mejillas sin reparos, Emma quiso acercarse a el pero su hijo retrocedió..

-Chico, ojala pudiera decirte que no, que ella está bien, pero no, lo siento, Henry-musito Emma con la voz rota, queriendo acercarse a Henry, pero el se negaba a dejarse tocar por ella, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra el pecho de su abuelo-Ustedes están mintiendo!-grito Henry mirando a los tres adultos que lo miraban con tristeza marcada en el rostro, la mirada de Henry se centró en Emma una vez más, pero esta vez fue distinto, la miraba con rabia, como nunca antes, con dolor y decepción-Tu la odiabas, por eso no la salvaste…Aun le guardabas rencor por alejarte de tus padres-dijo Henry dolido mirando a Emma, quien negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo el dolor de su hijo, viendo como Henry derraba lagrimas sin parar, Emma se acercó a el y lo abrazo con fuerza contra ella.

-Henry, no pude hacer nada, lo lamento tanto-murmuro Emma aferrándose a Henry, recordando todas las veces que vio a Regina abrazarlo con una sonrisa y besarlo dulcemente, por dios, que iba a hacer sin ella, ella había sido la verdadera madre de Henry durante 10 años y ella no podría hacerle justicia ni aunque lo intentara, la necesitaba con ellos, Henry la necesitaba.

-Donde está mi mamá? Quiero verla-dijo Henry con la voz rota, alejándose de Emma y secándose unas cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, la rubia trago saliva y miro fugazmente a sus padres antes de fijar su mirada en su hijo.

-En el hospital, la lleve para que pudieran ayudarla pero no sirvió de nada, no pudieron salvarla-dijo Emma con toda la voz que pudo reunir, Henry asintió en silencio, Mary Margareth estaba refugiada en los brazos de David, ambos con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

-Quiero verla, llévame con ella-exigió Henry tratando de mantenerse firme, pero contrastaba con la voz quebrada que tenía el niño, Emma lo miro con tristeza, David y Mary Margareth también dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Chico, no creo que sea buena idea que tu…-Emma no consideraba prudente llevar a Henry a ver a Regina, no quería que sufriera más de la cuenta, pero Henry parecía firme, y su mirada delataba todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Quiero verla, es mi madre, no puedes impedir que la vea-dijo Henry gritándole con reproche a Emma antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras, deseaba despedirse de ella cuando menos, necesitaba abrazarla una vez más, quería verla para convencerse de que su madre ya no estaba ni estaría más con el.

-Henry!-Emma trato de seguirlo escaleras arriba pero David la sujeto del brazo para detenerla, la rubia miro a su padre con los ojos llorosos y asintió en silencio.

-Yo hablare con el-dijo David besando la frente de su hija antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su nieto, dejando a Emma en brazos de Mary Margareth, ambas consolándose, hasta que la rubia se separó de su madre y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, secándose las lágrimas para tratar de contener el llanto que amenazaba con volver.

-Emma, cariño…-musito Blanca al acercarse a la rubia y sentarse a su lado, pasando su mano por su espalda para reconfortarla un poco-Necesitamos ser fuertes por Henry, Regina hubiera querido eso-dijo Blanca bajando la mirada con tristeza, recordando el profundo amor que sentía la alcaldesa por su hijo.

-Lo se, es solo que….odio esto, me odio por no haberla salvador, no se suponía que esto pasaría-decía Emma negando con la cabeza con impotencia contenida, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, la rubia sabía que si las dejaba escapar volvería a llorar sin poder detenerse-No entiendo por qué lo hizo, ella solo se atravesó allí y me salvo, y yo no pude hacer nada, todo fue tan rápido…-Emma no pudo continuar hablando, sus lágrimas habían escapado y ahogaban su voz, Blanca también tuvo que tragar saliva y abrazo a su hija con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

-Cariño, Regina cambio y le agradezco tanto el que te salvara la vida, se que todo es tan irreal pero realmente te necesito fuerte, no te puedes derrumbar ahora, hazlo por Henry-dijo Blanca con un gesto de tristeza y apoyo, Emma asintió y respiro profundo

-Y para matar a Ingrid-interrumpió Emma deteniendo sus lágrimas y tensando su gesto, Blanca se inquietó al ver como el gesto de su hija se ensombrecía-Ella es la causante de todo esto, ella y su maldita obsesión por su familia ideal, por eso Regina está muerta, si no fuera por Ingrid…Regina estaría viva, conmigo y con Henry-decía Emma con rencor y rabia en su voz, Blanca la miraba con preocupación, pero Emma no lo notaba.

-Emma, no, escucha como estas hablando-dijo Blanca acariciando su cabello para que la mirara a los ojos, Emma lo hizo renuente-Mírame, la venganza no es la solución, eso no traerá a Regina de vuelta…Piensa en Henry, ya perdió a Neal y ahora a Regina, somos los únicos que le quedamos, eres tu quien debe sacar a tu hijo adelante-dijo Blanca para hacerla entrar en razón, Emma pareció pensar en las palabras de su madre y termino asintiendo, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

David había subido las escaleras para hablar con Henry, el príncipe Charming respiro profundamente para mantenerse sereno antes de acercarse a Henry, sintiendo como su pecho dolía al ver a su nieto llorando desconsolado abrazando una almohada, David reprimió su tristeza y se sentó al lado del chico, pasando una mano por su espalda.

-Por qué tuvo que morir, es mi mamá, se suponía que seriamos una familia-decía Henry mientras sentía las manos de David acariciar su espalda, quien tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un par de lágrimas también.

-Lo se, Henry, yo también perdí a mi madre hace mucho tiempo, pero tienes que ser fuerte y pensar que ahora Regina esta en paz, cuidándote como siempre lo hizo-dijo David con sinceridad, acariciando el cabello de Henry, quien no lo miraba, seguía aferrado a su almohada tratando de contener sus lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-Lo se, pero yo quiero verla, por favor abuelo, necesito despedirme de ella-pidió Henry con la voz rota a causa del llanto, mirando a David con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, David no se atrevió a negarse y asintió en silencio.

-La veras, pero ahora descansa un poco mientras yo hablo con tu madre y tu abuela, en un rato subiré por ti y te llevare al hospital-dijo David tragando saliva para no quebrarse el también, Henry asintió en silencio, agradeciéndole a su abuelo, aferrándose a su almohada Henry cerro los ojos aun con lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

Emma y Blanca estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, un par de tasas de café estaban sobre la mesa, ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada a las escaleras cuando David se acercaba a ellas con un gesto de cansancio y tristeza

-Henry se quedó dormido-dijo David bajando las escaleras y acercándose a ellas, Emma asintió.

-Necesito hablar con el-dijo Emma suspirando al tomar su taza de café y llevársela a los labios, David tomo asiento al lado de su esposa, tomando su mano.

-Ahora no creo que sea el momento, debes esperar un poco, el chico está molesto y es comprensible todavía está asimilando las cosas-dijo David mirando a su hija con seriedad, Emma asintió después de pensarlo unos segundos, Blanca se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Esperemos a que despierte y luego vemos que hacer-comento Mary Margareth, quien se acercaba a ellos con una taza de café para David, quien la acepto con una sonrisa dulce.

-Henry quiere verla y debemos llevarlo Emma-dijo David bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café, mientras Blanca tomaba asiento de nuevo junto a el, Emma termino asintiendo.

-Lo se, esperare un rato mas-dijo Emma suspirando cansado-Necesito pensar, hay que hablar del funeral y no se si tenga cabeza para todo eso-musito Emma negando con la cabeza, David y Blanca cruzaron sus miradas para luego mirar a Emma.

-No te preocupes por eso, David y yo podemos encargarnos de todo, tu solo preocúpate por Henry-dijo Blanca tomando la mano de su hija con cariño, Emma sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Gracias, pero no-dijo Emma mientras daba un último trago a su café y se levantaba de la mesa, David y Blanca asintieron-Yo debo hacerlo, se lo debo a Regina, al menos eso debo hacer-dijo Emma tragando saliva para no llorar una vez más, la rubia suspiro-Iré por Henry y luego iremos al hospital, ya después haremos lo que se tenga que hacer-dijo Emma tratando de no verse derrotada, sus padres asintieron y le sonrieron levemente.

Emma subió las escaleras sin prisa, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo y después de respirar profundo para tomar valor y no dejar que le chico la viera derrotada, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y entro al cuarto.

-Henry es hora de…-Emma no continuo al encontrar la habitación vacía y sin rastros de Henry, la rubia frunció el ceño-Papá!-grito Emma al bajar las escaleras con prisa, encontrándose a David y Mary Margareth con gestos de preocupación por sus gritos.

-Que pasa, Emma?!-casi gritaron sus padres al unísono, Emma se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración.

-No está, Henry se fue-dijo Emma alterándose, David y Mary Margareth torcieron los gestos y un gesto de preocupación se apodero de ellos, David fue el primero en hablar.

-Como que no? Yo lo deje durmiendo-dijo David recordando haberlo visto tumbado en su cama, Emma torció el gesto y asintió, conocía lo suficiente al chico para saber que había engañado a su padre.

-Pues es obvio que te engaño, no debí dejarlo estar solo-dijo Emma reprochándoselo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y sus llaves para ir a buscarlo.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Mary Margareth mirando a su hija encaminarse a la puerta.

-Al único sitio donde se que iría en estos momentos, se que fue a buscar a Regina y no creo que deba verla solo, David tomo su chaqueta y se la puso rápidamente.

-Iremos contigo-dijo David mirando a Emma con seriedad, Blanca asintió mientras se encaminaba a la cuna de su hijo para cargar a Neal en brazos y salir a buscar a su nieto.

Henry corría por las calles de Storybrooke como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía como las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero a cada recuerdo de su infancia al lado de su madre no podía evitar soltar el llanto….Tenía que ver a su mamá, tenía que abrazarla aunque fuese por última vez…Se sentía tan culpable por todas las veces que la trato mal, estaba enojado, y a pesar de no saber exactamente que paso sabía que Emma no tenía la culpa de la muerte de su madre, Emma amaba a su madre, siempre lo sospecho y las lágrimas que vio a la rubia derramar esa noche se lo confirmaban…Pero el enojo y el dolor lo hicieron hablarle tan duro a la rubia, aunque para el eso era lo de menos en ese momento, solo pensaba en ver por última vez a Regina…En cuanto Henry llego al hospital corrió por los pasillos buscando a su madre, las miradas de todos se centraron en el, conociendo el motivo por el cual el niño estaba ahí con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Henry, que haces aquí? Donde esta Emma?-pregunto Whale con un gesto confuso mientras se acercaba a Henry, el niño alzo la mirada para ver al médico.

-Vengo a ver a mi mamá, llévame con ella-pidió Henry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y respiraba profundo para tranquilizar su respiración, Whale tenso el gesto, no sabía que contestarle al niño, no sabía si Emma estaría de acuerdo. -Henry, lo siento, pero…-Whale no pudo continuar y suspiro agradecido cuando vio a Emma corriendo a ellos con un gesto de alivio en el rostro, seguida de David y Blanca que llevaba a Neal en brazos.

-Henry!-el grito de Emma al ver a su hijo delataba su preocupación y el alivio que sintió al verlo ahí, Henry no se molestó en voltearse a verla, seguía con la mirada clavada en el medico, esperando ver a su madre-Henry, no me asustes de esa manera-dijo Emma al llegar junto a el y poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá y ustedes no me lo impedirán!-grito Henry con evidente dolor mirando a Emma y a sus abuelos que estaban al lado de la rubia-Es mi madre y quiero verla ya!-gritaba Henry enojado, soltándose del agarre de Emma, la rubia suspiro y asintió.

-Chico, lo se, justamente te fui a ver para traerte a verla pero ya te habías escapado-le dijo Emma seriamente, Henry se destenso un poco-Veras a Regina, pero yo entrare contigo-dijo Emma sin dar oportunidad a una réplica por parte del chico, Henry no tuvo más que asentir de mala gana.

-Solo quiero despedirme de ella, por favor-musito Henry con la voz rota, sintiendo como su pecho dolía al sentir las lágrimas volver a salir de sus ojos, Emma también tenía los ojos llorosos, la rubia se acercó a el y lo abrazo contra su pecho para reconfortarlo, ambos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza absoluta, Emma miro a Whale- Llévanos con ella-dijo Emma seria, el medico asintió en silencio.

Whale los guio hasta la habitación donde estaba la que fuera la Reina Malvada, el medico abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro rápidamente a la familia que estaba ahí, Henry respiro profundo y con todo el valor que tenia se soltó de Emma para entrar a ver a su madre por última vez, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver los ojos de Regina, detrás de ellos estaban Blanca y David, Whale sostuvo a Neal para que Blanca pudiera pasar si quería.

-Pueden pasar todos si así lo desean-dijo Whale con un gesto de comprensión, Emma asintió en agradecimiento, el medico espero en la puerta para darles privacidad, Henry fue el primero en entrar a esa fría habitación, seguido de cerca por Emma y Blanca junto a David, todos con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Regina Mills tendida en aquella cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados, tan pálida como nunca antes la habitan visto.

-Mami-murmuro Henry con un nudo en la garganta y la voz ahogada a causa del llanto, acercándose a la cama donde descansaba Regina, Emma decidió permanecer unos pasos atrás, al igual que David y Blanca se mantuvieron un poco atrás para darle su espacio al niño, Blanca no pudo evitar sollozar y ahogarse en llanto al ver a Regina inerte, David también sintió un golpe seco en el pecho, abrazando a su esposa para consolarla-Mami despierta por favor-pedía Henry al tomar la mano de Regina entre las suyas, sintiendo la frialdad de la mujer que fue alcaldesa de Storybrooke, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro, Emma sentía que se ahogaba en esa habitación, sus lágrimas no paraban, Henry acerco la mano de Regina a su mejilla y cerró los ojos, para después depositar un beso en sus nudillos-Por favor, mamá, despierta…Yo lo siento, te prometo que limpiare mi habitación, que todo volverá a ser como cuando era un niño pequeño y tu eras mi heroína-susurraba Henry acariciando el rostro de Regina y pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de ella, ignorando el frio de su cuerpo y con las lágrimas cayendo libres-No voy a desobedecerte más, no te voy a dejar sola, pero por favor despierta-decía Henry sin resistir más y soltarse a llorar como cuando era un niño pequeño, aferrándose al cuerpo de su mamá, abrazándola como cuando era un niño y buscaba refugio en la cama de su mamá en las noches de tormenta, esas noches que Regina pasaba acariciando su cabello y su espalda hasta que se quedaba dormido, Henry siempre adoro dormir así, pegado al pecho de su madre y sintiendo su corazón latir, pero esta vez Regina no lo acariciaría más, no sentía su corazón latiendo, solo sentía el frio de su cuerpo

-Henry….-Emma se había acercado lentamente a su hijo para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, David y Blanca estaban también llorando, sobre todo Blanca, de sus ojos corrían lágrimas, una tras otra, Henry sintió la mano de Emma en su hombro y de inmediato la hizo apartarse, no quería separarse de su madre, no aun.

-Déjame!-exigió Henry aferrándose aún más a Regina, Emma sintió que su corazón dolía al ver a su hijo en ese estado y a Regina tan fría y pálida-Todo es tu culpa, tu..tu…-Henry no podía seguir hablando, sabía que era mentira y que hablaba solo porque estaba dolido, el llanto ahogo sus palabras.

-Henry, por favor, lo lamento pero no hay nada que hacer por ella, ella no despertara-dijo Emma esforzándose por no derramar más lagrimas que le impidieran hablar, Henry negó con la cabeza y fijo su mirada de nuevo en Regina, inerte, como si de una muñeca sin vida se tratara.

-No!-grito Henry con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a la realidad, llorando de una manera que desgarraba el alma, lanzándose al lado de Regina y sacudiéndola por los hombros con fuerza, para después golpear su pecho con desesperación que comenzaba a desahogar-Despierta! Vamos, hazlo ya!-gritaba Henry como nunca antes lo había hecho, bajo las miradas de David y Blanca que solo podían sentir el verlo así-Despierta, mamá!Eres la Reina Malvada no puedes morir, por favor, mamá!-gritaba Henry con todas sus fuerzas.

-Henry, ya basta!-grito Emma enojada mientras lo sujetaba para alejarlo de la cama de su madre-Golpeándola no logras nada, cálmate- exigió Emma con la voz más seria que podía tener, Henry se derrumbó en ese momento, era cierto, Regina ya no estaba con ellos, la realidad había impactado contra el.

-No es justo, ella no, Emma por favor salva a mi mamá-decía Henry aferrándose a los brazos de la rubia, con la mirada desconsolada hacia la cama donde estaba la mujer que lo crio desde que era un bebé recién nacido, la que lo cuido y consintió tantas veces a lo largo de esos años que solo fueron ellos dos, la que lo vio crecer siempre orgullosa de el, la que siempre estuvo dispuesta a todo por el a pesar de sus berrinches y malos tratos, esa mujer que fue, es y será siempre su madre.

Unas horas después…

Todos se encontraban en el funeral de aquella mujer que fue la temida, respetada y admirada Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado, la siempre elegante y de sublime belleza Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke…Esa mujer que causo tanto daño por tener el corazón roto y estar cegada en busca de una venganza que con los años paso a desvanecerse…La misma que todos vieron cambiar por amor a su hijo, todo el pueblo fue testigo de eso, desde el viaje a Neverland todos notaron que los rencores entre la familia Charming y Regina habían quedado en el pasado…Y también notaron la cercanía que comenzó a darse con Emma, la Salvadora…Muchos se sorprendieron y otros no tanto al saber que la Reina Malvada había dado su vida para salvar a la hija de Blanca Nieves….Y ahora todos estaban en el funeral de Regina Mills, donde abundaba la tristeza y las lágrimas derramadas eran incontables, Regina había demostrado ser una digna alcaldesa salvando al pueblo de más de un peligro, y se había logrado ganar el perdón de todos con su redención…Henry no había dejado de llorar en silencio durante todo el funeral, al igual que Emma Swan, la mujer se veía enojada, triste, dolida, con tantas emociones a flor de piel que era imposible decir cuál era más fuerte que otras…todas sus emociones se filtraban en aquellos ojos verdes…Mientras que Mary Margareth también lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de su esposo, ambos con la tristeza marcada en sus rostros…

Ya entrada la noche en la casa de los Charming solo quedaban los más cercanos a la familia, sentados en la sala del lugar con las miradas tristes y vestidos de negro...Ruby y la Abuelita estaban junto a los enanos, sus rostros delataban la sorpresa y la tristeza que tenían…Hook, Bella y Tinkerbell estaban acompañando a Roland y Marian, quien en silencio había dejado que Robín procesara su dolor, el arquero estaba derramando lagrimas silenciosas que se le estaban clavando a fuego en su interior…Aunque para Emma resultaba incomodo verlo ahí, sencillamente no estaba de acuerdo, Robín nunca le cayó del todo bien y mucho menos después de que rompiera el corazón de Regina al elegir a su esposa, aunque la rubia sabía que no era culpa de el, era lo que cualquiera en su situación debería haber hecho y Emma aun sentía culpa por traer a Marian del pasado, por haber arruinado el final feliz de Regina, Emma amaba a Regina y era mejor verla feliz en los brazos de aquel idiota, ese idiota que estaba ahí con cara de tristeza y los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado silenciosamente…Emma estuvo tentada a correrlo en cuanto lo vio llegar pero decidió no hacerlo por Henry, el estaba en medio de todo eso…

-Emma-los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por Ruby, quien se acercaba a ella y tomaba asiento a su lado en las escaleras, Emma se limitó a mirarla con un gesto de agradecimiento-Puede que nadie se de cuenta de que tus miradas parecen dagas que le lanzas al arquero pero para eso estoy yo-dijo Ruby con una débil sonrisa para hacerla sonreír, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga

-El no debería estar aquí, es un hipócrita-se quejaba Emma torciendo el gesto y se acomodaba en el brazo de Ruby, ahora posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, quien no reprimió una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, de sobre sabia los celos de la rubia por el arquero.

-No hablemos de eso, Emma, como te sientes con respecto a Regina?-pregunto Ruby con un tono de comprensión, Emma se tensó de inmediato.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Emma comenzando a sentirse incomoda en los brazos de su amiga, Ruby sabia del interés de Emma por Regina incluso antes de que la misma Emma se diera cuenta, la loba era buena notando esas pequeñas cosas.

-Escucha, Emma, puede que quizá ahora no quieras hablar de esto, pero se…-Ruby dio un largo suspiro y trago saliva-Yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-confeso Ruby con la mirada llena de tristeza, Emma se acomodó mejor sobre su hombro-Yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, que estoy aquí para lo que necesites-dijo Ruby sonriéndole cálidamente, Emma sonrió débilmente agradeciendo su gesto.

-Gracias, Ruby-dijo Emma compartiendo una mirada fugaz con la morena antes de volver a acomodarse sobre su hombro y suspirar, ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, observando a todos en la sala, Henry ya se había marchado a dormir por petición de Emma, quien sin darse cuenta rompió el silencio cuando noto que había estado derramando lagrimas silenciosas sobre el hombro de su amiga-Se ha ido…-murmuro Emma con la voz rota, aferrando una de sus manos a la de Ruby, quien le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarla, esperando que la rubia continuara para desahogarse-La última vez que vi sus ojos…Sabes que vi?-pregunto Emma secándose las lágrimas con su dedo sin moverse del hombro de Ruby, quien negó con la cabeza ligeramente-Nada, su mirada no me decía nada-confeso Emma sollozando, Ruby sintió una presión en el pecho por ver a su amiga en ese estado-Yo no creo que pueda hacer esto sin ella, Ruby, ella crio a Henry por 10 años, yo amo a mi hijo pero no soy Regina, yo no se cómo ser una madre como ella, cuando llegue Henry se escapaba del colegio conmigo, nunca tuve la responsabilidad total, siempre estuvo ella cuidando de el también, yo…la necesito-dijo Emma llorando sin reparos, desahogándose después de esa larga noche.

-Emma, se que es algo difícil, ya te lo dije, pero ahora tu tienes que ser fuerte por Henry, Regina hubiera querido eso-dijo Ruby abrazándola más fuerte, Emma asintió en silencio y abrazo a su amiga, dejándose consolar.

Lejos de ahí, de todo el sufrimiento y el llanto una voz resuena entre su propio eco…Una soledad diferente, una soledad que no distingue dolor ni tiempo…Ella despertó sola y perdida en esa oscuridad…Que era ese lugar? Era un sueño? Tenia que ser uno capaz de soportar la frustración que tiene en su pecho, en su interior…Gritos y voces acechan su alma…

-Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba confundida como nunca antes-A donde fue Emma? Ella estaba bien? Y su hijo? Donde estaba Henry?!-se preguntaba comenzando a desesperarse, confundida y sin oportunidad de comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, Regina Mills había despertado….


	3. I'm In Here

**Holaa :D **

**Aqui les traigo la nueva actualización (Y es un poco mas Larga, cosa que debo enormemente a BarbieEliz... Que como ya lo he dicho es Mi Chulita y que sin ella no estaría ahora subiendo, Si quieren leer algo mas "pasional y juguetón" les recomiendo mucho un fic de ella el cual se llama "Retando al orgullo" Completamente Swan Queen... *O* Llevo a mi bebe por el mal camino) **

**Okey , dicho esto quisiera, agradecerles por todos sus comentarios... Dani,Guest,BarbieEliz,anaxis,MsCarolinaVictoria, tasiakrood ,EvaZ ,Gloes ,Love Girl ,Anaxis ,aquarius7, gencastrom09, franchiulla, rominamasi, GabyEvilRegal4Ever123 , al igual que a todos aquellos que siguen y agregan a favorito mi historia, eso me anima a continuar con ella *O* **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS! :3**

**Espero que este capi les guste y es que ya veremos en donde esta nuestra querida reina. Esta vez les recomiendo escuchar la canción **"**I'm In Here"****de Sia... **

* * *

_Extraño Poder, quién eres yo no lo sé,_

_Asesino o doncella de mi fe._

_Sólo sé que prefiero el castigo_

_Del más implacable enemigo,_

_Que vivir -como ahora vivo-_

_Mutilada veinte veces al día por ti._

_Sin embargo, cuando logre someterte,_

_Lo ridículo será un vano pretexto,_

_Murmurando en mi oído una canción_

_Largo tiempo amada, hoy lejos de la razón;_

_Y sobre mi frente he de sentir el beso_

_Que me haría desear morir antes de perderlo._

_To Memory; Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861-1907)._

* * *

Cap 3 :

"I'm In Here"

Lejos de ahí, de todo el sufrimiento y el llanto una voz resuena entre su propio eco…Una soledad diferente, una soledad que no distingue dolor ni tiempo…Ella despertó sola y perdida en esa oscuridad…Que era ese lugar? Era un sueño? Tenía que ser uno capaz de soportar la frustración que tiene en su pecho, en su interior…Gritos y voces acechan su alma…

-Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba confundida como nunca antes-A donde fue Emma? Ella estaba bien? Y su hijo? Donde estaba Henry?!-se preguntaba comenzando a desesperarse, confundida y sin oportunidad de comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, Regina Mills había despertado….

Regina se sentía desconcertada, su mente estaba vacía, apenas y trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio para poder poner un orden y no lo conseguía del todo…El lugar era desconocido para ella, nunca había estado ahí y tenía la sensación de vacío que jamás había experimentado con tanta claridad, sus sentimientos tampoco estaban claros, todo era tan confuso…Regina no dejaba de preguntarse dónde está…que había pasado…como había llegado ahí?

-Que es este lugar-musito Regina mirando a su alrededor, no puede ver nada, todo es oscuro y vacío, como si no hubiera nada más que ella en ese lugar, pero la morena sabía que no era así, sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, sentía sus ojos en ella, Regina dio un par de pasos por el lugar y no alcanzo a ver nada, oscuridad pero algo se alcanzaba a distinguir…Una luz al final…Que es? Debería ir?...Y fue ahí, en ese instante cuando Regina casi se desploma, sintiendo como los recuerdos invadían su mente, uno tras otro, imagen tras imagen y siente…siente todo…siente cada punzada de dolor y lentamente baja la mirada a su pecho y lo ve, ve la prueba de que todo es real…sangre y un gran dolor que la hace caer de rodillas…Morí? Se pregunta Regina con la garganta seca, sin poder articular palabra alguna, era eso, debía haber muerto y ahora estaba ahí, sin nada que ver más que esa luz y aquellos ojos que sentía que la observaban…Escuchando voces, muchas voces, voces que se convierten en nada más que susurros… Regina se logró levantar como pudo y tragándose el dolor y la confusión dio un par de pasos hacia la luz…Pero no llega a tocarla, algo la detuvo…Regina sintió escalofríos recorrerla en ese instante y se detiene, reúne todo su valor para girarse y lentamente lo ve…Ve una figura y alcanza a distinguir que es un hombre, uno que la observaba a la distancia…La morena sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, quizá solo fuera una ilusión ese latido, quizá una mala ironía, y un nudo enorme comenzaba a presionar su pecho…Y en el instante en que escucho la voz de aquel hombre su corazón dejo de latir…

-Es tan hermoso verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dice esa voz, esa voz tan familiar, tan cálida y que parece abrazarla a la distancia, esa voz que Regina reconocería de inmediato, la misma que provoca que los ojos de la morena se inundaran de lágrimas tan rápido como su corazón dejaba de latir, tan rápido como todo deja de importarle y no puede creer que se tratara de el.

-Daniel-logra musitar Regina a duras penas, titubeando, su voz se había quebrado, la morena sentía que estaba temblando, era el, su prometido, el hombre que tanto había amado, era el, el mismo que la observaba con una sonrisa que le transmitía tanta paz…

-Es bueno verte, princesa-sonríe Daniel con una ternura que Regina recordaba como el primer día, sintiendo como su pecho dolía al verlo y creerlo imposible, sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban aun más rápido y descendían por sus mejillas-Aunque ahora debería decir su Majestad-dice Daniel con una risa ahogada y acercándose lentamente a ella, Regina no podía dar un paso, estaba inmóvil, temía que si trataba de acercarse el desapareciera, temía perderlo una vez mas

-Daniel…eres tu-murmuro Regina con la respiración agitada a causa de los sollozos contenidos, logrando verlo por completo cuando el estuvo frente a ella, y noto que su ropa era la misma que llevaba el día que huirían juntos, ese día que marco su vida para siempre, la misma ropa con la que su madre le había arrancado el corazón frente a ella y lo había vuelto trizas, al igual que el suyo se había vuelto trizas-Daniel-vuelve a repetir Regina paralizada por completo…Definitivamente estaba muerta, se dijo la morena aun en shock, ignoraba que lugar era ese pero ya no escuchaba voces…ya no hay oscuridad…toda la oscuridad había quedado atrás y ahora todo se había transformado…Todo se había vuelto azul…Y nuevamente estaban ahí, en su lugar, donde tantas veces se habían encontrado, ese campo abierto y el gran árbol…Hasta rocinante estaba ahí, noto Regina con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…Regina salió de su trance y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Daniel, quien aun le sonreía, la morena no dudo en correr a el, refugiándose en sus brazos, en su pecho, llorando entre sus brazos, Daniel la recibió como siempre, abrazándola como si deseara protegerla de todo, de cualquier peligro que pudiera lastimar a su amada…

-Soy yo, Regina, estoy aquí contigo-murmuro Daniel pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de Regina, cerrando los ojos al estrecharla con fuerza contra el, dejándose llevar al pasado, a ese pasado donde solo eran ellos dos contra todos, donde todo parecía tan prometedor, Regina sentía las lágrimas correr libres y se aferraba más a el.

-Yo…Daniel, te he extrañado tanto, no puedo creer que seas tu-musito Regina con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar, sintiendo como Daniel la abrazaba, sintiendo su aliento en su cuello, Daniel la abrazo protectoramente, sin soltarla comenzó a besar su frente con ternura, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, como si no terminara de creer que se tratara de su Regina, hasta llegar a sus labios, los ojos de Daniel se detienen en los labios de Regina, y ella creyó que la besaría, cerrando los ojos esperando sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Regina, no sabes cuánto-musito Daniel con toda la sinceridad que poseía, con una sonrisa que destilaba la ternura y el amor que sentía por ella, Regina lo miro a los ojos y permanecieron unos segundos asi, mirándose fijamente y detallando cada parte de sus rostros, Regina no terminaba de creerlo, todo era tan irreal que sentía que despertaría en cualquier momento, y eso la aterra, no quiere, se niega y abraza a Daniel con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrándose a el-Te he estado observando-dijo Daniel sin soltarla por un momento, sintiendo como la morena se tensó entre sus brazos.

-Has visto todo lo que hice-murmuro Regina bajando la mirada, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no podía, Daniel sabía todo lo que había hecho, en lo que se había convertido, en lo que fue durante tantos años, la temible Reina Malvada, ya no era esa niña que el conoció, esa joven dulce y con esperanza en el amor verdadero que se tenían, dejo de serlo en el momento en el que vio convertirse el corazón de Daniel en cenizas, y eso asustaba a Regina, temía que Daniel la rechazara al juzgarla como todos los demás lo habían hecho, el no debía decepcionarse de ella, el no.

-Si, lo he visto todo, princesa-murmura Daniel con un tono difícil de describir y de interpretar para Regina, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Regina y sujetando su rostro con ternura, haciendo que Regina alzara la mirada para ver sus ojos, y secando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Regina con sus dedos, mirándola con dulzura.

-Daniel, lo siento tanto, yo no supe que…-Regina trataba de hablar y explicarle todo a Daniel, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, sus lágrimas corrían libres, pero no fue necesario seguir hablando, Daniel poso un dedo sobre sus labios callándola, sonriéndole para calmarla.

-Tranquila, se todo lo que paso, pero también se por qué sucedió, no debes disculparte, Regina, todo eso es parte del pasado-musito Daniel sonriéndole con amor, Regina esbozo una sonrisa, sintiendo como sus lágrimas disminuían, el era tal como lo recordaba, siempre dándole esa paz y ese amor tan puro e incondicional, cuanto lo había necesitado y ahora lo tenía ahí, abrazándola tan fuerte como lo necesitaba, lentamente los labios de Daniel se acercaron a los de Regina, plantándole un dulce y casto beso, uno puro, que hace que Regina no pudiera evitar recordar aquellos años donde ambos escapaban y corrían por todo el bosque para estar juntos, besándose a escondidas y con la adrenalina a flor de piel por el hecho de ser descubiertos-Me hiciste caso a lo que te dije la última vez-susurra Daniel con el rostro hundido en su cuello, apoyado en su hombro, permitiendo que ambos sintieran el aroma del otro, Daniel pudo sentir la confusión que invadió a Regina y rio levemente-Has amado de nuevo-susurra Daniel una vez mas, dejando un casto beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de la Reina y Regina puede observar la sonrisa que esboza Daniel, pero Regina siente que lo ha traicionado, que traiciono su amor.

-Daniel, yo…lo siento…Robin-decia Regina tratando de hablar con coherencia, pero la sonrisa divertida que tenia Daniel en el rostro la hacía titubear, que le resultaba tan gracioso? Regina frunció el ceño cuando Daniel volvió a callarla al poner un dedo sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

-No me refiero a Robín Hood, Regina, tu crees que el te hizo creer de nuevo en el amor, tener fe, pero no hablaba de eso, es muy fácil confundirse-dijo Daniel riendo levemente, dejando a Regina con un gesto de confusión cuando lentamente se aleja de ella y se acerca a rocinante, Daniel se giro a mirarla y le tendió la mano, invitándola a acompañarlo.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, yo…yo se que estuve con Robin pero ahora el está con su esposa, y yo estoy muerta, no? Que importa ya todo eso-dijo Regina acercándose a Daniel con un gesto de decepción al recordar todo aquello, Regina tomo la mano de Daniel y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Regina cuando rocinante relincho feliz al verla, Regina fijo su mirada en Daniel y observo su sonrisa, Daniel la pego a el y la estrecho entre sus brazos, para luego ayudarla a subir a su caballo.

-No deberías estar aquí, Regina, no debes, aun no es tu tiempo, te necesitan, tu hijo es uno de los que te necesitan-dijo Daniel negando con la cabeza, dejando de sonreirá y frunciendo el ceño, como si le doliera el hecho de que Regina pudiera perderse de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor de la morena como propio, Regina lo miraba sorprendida y confusa, todo era tan irreal-Regresa, princesa, regresa y ama nuevamente, ama con todas tus ganas y sal de aquí-sonrio Daniel con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sonriendo ampliamente para Regina, sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a doler, la extrañaría demasiado, pero ella debía ser feliz, se lo merecía, y el la amaba, la amaba mas que a nada y debía ayudarla a encontrar su camino

-Daniel…-Regina lo miraba con tristeza y confusión marcadas en el rostro, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo Daniel dio un ligero golpe en la parte trasera de Rocinante, provocando que el caballo saliera corriendo con ella encima, alejándola de Daniel, Regina se giro para mirarlo-Daniel! Que pasa?!-grito Regina al verlo alejarse cada vez mas, no quería dejarlo, no quería volver a la confusión y soledad de antes.

-Solo búscala Regina, aun te quedan cosas por vivir, ama y se feliz, mi amor-grita Daniel desde lejos, lo suficientemente alto como para que Regina lo escuchara y ella casi puede jurar que lo ve sonreírle, Regina trato de tomar las riendas del caballo pero el animal va a una velocidad demasiado rápida, solo le queda sujetarse de su melena y tratar de no caer, Regina alzo la mirada y sintió una sensación extraña invadirla, siente nostalgia al ver ese castillo, el castillo en el cual creció con sus padres, ahí es a donde la llevaba ese caballo terco.

Regina bajo lentamente de su caballo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del castillo, de ese lugar donde creció, Regina miraba fijamente las puertas y miro a su caballo con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación y nostalgia, acariciándolo como solía hacerlo

-Muy bien, y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Se supone que estamos muertos, deberías hablar, no?-pregunto Regina con un tono de ironía y sarcasmo, pero su caballo solo relincho como respuesta y mueve sus patas delanteras señalándole las puertas castillo, Regina se giro para mirar nuevamente ese lugar tan imponente-Entonces, debo entrar y luego que?-pregunta una vez mas Regina en tono burlón, como si esperara que el caballo le diera todas las respuestas, girándose para mirar nuevamente a su caballo pero no lo encuentra, ya no hay nada, rocinante se había marchado-Pero que demonios, rocinante-musita Regina al llamarlo, pero ya no ve nada mas que pasto y arboles alrededor y a la distancia, Regina suspiro y lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al castillo….

Regina abrió las grandes puertas de aquel lugar que conocía a la perfección, comenzando a sentir un líquido que viene desde su pecho y se deslizaba lentamente por su estómago, la morena bajo la mirada y observo la herida que había recibido, la misma que le causó la muerte, aun sigue sangrando, pero como? Se supone que esta muerta y que eso no debería pasar, se dice Regina mentalmente al llevar sus manos a esa herida, tocándola y sintiendo su sangre en sus dedos, la Reina puso un poco de presión sobre la herida y se arrepintió al instante, como dolia, tanto que Regina no pudo ni gritar, la morena sentía que sus rodillas se volvían a debilitar y no puedo evitar caer en el frio piso del castillo… No sabia cuanto tiempo pasaba…Solo sentía su corazón latir lentamente, casi dolorosamente…Pero en un momento despues unos brazos la levantaron, pero las fuerzas de Regina no le permitieron abrir los ojos, solo supo que alguien la levanto de ese frio suelo con delicadeza, siendo cargada para después dejarla suavemente sobre una gran cama…Regina sintió un calido beso en su frente y por fin pudo abrir los ojos…Y siente como su corazón da un vuelco…

-Padre?-murmura Regina sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido a cada segundo, era el, tenía que ser el, Regina lo observaba sentarse junto a ella en esa gran cama, Regina miro donde estaba y no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas una vez más al reconocer ese lugar, era su habitación, su refugio cuando era una niña y huía de los regaños de su madre, todo era igual a como lo recordaba cuando era una niña…Sus grandes peluches, libros, su armario y sus juguetes acomodados en estanterías y por toda la habitación, era la habitación de una princesa…Todo estaba allí…Regina devolvió la mirada hacia su padre que la observaba atentamente, y ella se incorporó en la cama, tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas-Eres tu, realmente eres tu-musito Regina asimilándolo, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y dejando las lágrimas correr libres hasta caer por sus mejillas y aterrizar en el hombro de su padre-Papi, realmente eres tu, lo siento tanto, papi perdóname por favor, yo…-decía Regina sin parar a respirar hasta que el nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar, agitándose a causa de sus lágrimas y sin soltarse de su padre, sintiendo la mano de el recorrer su espalda consolando.

-Estas en casa, mi amor, tranquila, mi princesa-musitaba su padre con tranquilidad, sin dejar de acariciarla, sintiendo como Regina se aferraba mas a el, abrazándolo con tanto anhelo que su padre no podía evitar sonreir,Regina no podía evitar sentirse como si volviera a ser aquella niña pequeña que corría a los brazos de su padre en busca de refugio cada vez que su madre le gritaba.

-Papi, no sabes como me has hecho falta, te he necesitado tanto-solloza Regina aun entre los brazos de su padre, quien no duda en besarla con ternura, consolándola y dejándola que llore para desahogarse.

-No debiste venir aquí, Regina-musita Henry mientras Regina se aparta un poco para poder mirar su rostro, estaba serio, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Regina confusa-Rocinante me trajo hasta aquí y luego desapareció, que se supone que debía hacer?-pregunto Regina mientras se acomodaba en aquella cama, sentada frente a su padre, quien niega con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso, cariño, no debiste morir Regina, aun no es tu tiempo-dijo Henry mirándola fijamente a los ojos, antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada de Regina fija en el.

-Entonces que es todo esto? Porque aún sigo sangrando?-pregunto Regina confusa, mirando su herida ahora sin sentirla, para luego alzar la mirada y ver a su padre acercándose a ella con un gesto de tranquilidad.

-Aunque queda un largo camino por recorrer, hija mia, debes superar las pruebas que te dicte el destino-musita Henry como si tuviera más información que la que poseía Regina, y sonríe levemente al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hija.

-Entonces no estoy muerta, padre?-pregunta Regina confusa y tratando de encajar todas las piezas de ese confuso rompecabezas, Henry se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, fijando su mirada en la de su hija.

-Es hora de que te marches, Regina, solo recuerda que debes ser paciente y buscar a los tuyos, no te dejes corromper por el nuevamente-decía Henry seriamente, con la mirada atenta de Regina puesta en el-Tu corazón es más fuerte que cualquier otro, mi amor, muchos querrán poseerlo, pero debes buscar a quien te ha devuelto el amor, ten paciencia y no te rindas, debes vencer esto, tu eres más fuerte que esto-musito Henry, siendo escuchado atentamente por Regina, quien escuchaba cada palabra que decía su padre, pero no lograba entender mucho-Se mas fuerte que el, hija…Hay gente que te ama, solo debes saber como llegar a ellos, no todo esta perdido-dijo Henry dedicándole un sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla, para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hija y alejarse, Regina quiere decir algo para detenerlo pero no puede, algo se lo impide, solo puede observarlo abrir una puerta de la habitación y ella cree que ya se va, pero no, su padre se detiene y se gira para mirarla-Yo te he perdonado, mi amor, vuelve y se feliz-dice su padre con una amplia sonrisa que le transmite paz antes de irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

-Papá, espera!-grita Regina cuando por fin puede articular palabra, levantándose tan rápido como pudo de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta por donde había salido su padre, pero nada, al abrirla no hay nada…Regina salió lentamente y todo volvió a ser oscuro y distante…vacío y silencio…Pero el silencio se fue cuando una voz la llamo, Regina pudo escuchar una voz llamándola, esa voz que reconocería a cualquier distancia y en cualquier lugar…

-Es hora de despertar, querida-decía una voz chillona y sarcástica, esa voz que tanto la irritaba, pero Regina no podía ver nada, no sentía su cuerpo, todo era oscuro nuevamente, pero esa voz no dejaba de resonar, de llamarla, esa maldita voz que deseaba que desapareciera-Vamos, querida, has dormido demasiado ya, abre tus ojos, querida Regina-decía esa voz con insistencia.

-Rump…Rumplestilskin-musito Regina a duras penas, logrando articular palabra y escuchando esa risa tan peculiar, esa maldita risa y ese chillido grotesco que sale de sus labios, como odiaba ese sonido, como dolía estar ahí, como deseaba morir para dejar de sentir ese dolor tan fuerte.

-Al fin su Majestad se ha dignado a despertar-musita Gold con una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa que Regina pudo observar al abrir sus ojos lentamente, sus parpados pesaban, Regina cerro los ojos nuevamente por esa maldita luz que le da de frente.

-Que es esto?-pregunto Regina desconcertada, sin reconocer nada y sintiendo esa luz que lastimaba sus pupilas-Daniel…Donde esta Daniel…y mi padre?-pregunto Regina recordándolos y escuchando la risa sarcástica de Rumplestilskin nuevamente, como odiaba esa risa, la detestaba demasiado.

-Asi que pudiste verlos-rio Gold divertido, Regina podía escucharlo moverse, y en un par de segundos lo sintió junto a ella, sus labios estaban cerca de su oído, acercándose para susurrarle algo, como si quisiera que escuchara cada palabra atentamente.

-Puedes creer que estuviste muerta solo unos momentos, el tiempo necesario para engañar a todos y conseguir traerte hasta aquí, por supuesto-dijo Gold en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Regina lo escuchara, la morena no sabia que pasaba, eso era un maldito sueño? Que diablos estaba pasando? Ese maldito diablillo que le había hecho? Se preguntaba Regina comenzando a desesperarse, tratando de moverse, de sentir su cuerpo, pero nada…Era como si solo su mente estuviera allí….

-Maldición, Regina, despierta y sal de ahí, lucha-esa voz era inconfundible para Regina, era Daniel quien le hablaba, era tan curioso escucharlo maldecir que quizá si no estuviera agonizando de dolor podría reírse, se notaba la desesperación en la voz de Daniel, pero cómo? Se preguntó Regina, pero no tardo mucho pensando, era momento de actuar, asi que la morena reunió todas sus fuerzas y abrió sus ojos, esperando unos segundos a que sus pupilas se adapten a ese lugar que no tiene mas que esa maldita lámpara que esta encima de ella.

-Al fin abres tus ojos, Majestad-se escuchaba la voz burlona y sarcástica de Gold cerca de ella, Regina trataba de ver en donde demonios estaba, fijándose mejor logro verlo, esta justo al lado de ella y lleva en sus manos algo que Regina no alcanza a reconocer, la morena trato de fijar mejor su vista pero un nuevo latigazo de dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos, ese tirón en su pecho la hizo bajar la vista y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo…

-Que…Que me has hecho-logro decir Regina con la voz cansada y entrecortada, sintiendo que el alma se le desgarraba con cada respiro, no podía dejar de mirar su pecho, su corazón estaba sobresaliendo de el, demonios, podía observar su corazón latiendo por fuera.

-Oh nada, querida-dijo Gold como si nada, mirando a Regina acostada con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Solo que si lo hubiese planeado puede que no hubiese resultado tan bien, pero mira…Ahora estas aquí-decia Gold mirándola con un gesto triunfante, Regina cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como dolía- Jamás pensé que darías tu vida por la Salvadora, querida te has vuelto débil…Lo recuerdas, no? El amor es debilidad, no era eso lo que siempre te decía tu madre?-termino de decir Gold con un habitual gesto de arrogancia y maldad que poseía, Regina trato de moverse con todas sus fuerzas, deseando poder hacerlo, pero nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos-Deja de intentar moverte, querida…Tu corazón será mío y no hay nada que puedas hacer, lamento decirte que pasaras toda la eternidad asi-musito Gold con esa voz llena de maldad y arrogancia, Regina sintió deseos de poder levantarse y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, de hacerle sentir todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo en esos momentos pero no podía siquiera moverse, estaba totalmente inmóvil y cada segundo era mas doloroso que el anterior-Es una pequeña venganza por todo lo pasado, ahora si me permites…-djo Gold acercándose a Regina, quien lo ve acercar su mano hasta su pecho con aquel extraño objeto entre sus manos, Regina lo vio deslizar un extraño líquido y este cae directamente en el corazón de Regina, y ella grita, grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten, maldición, ella solo sentía como si su corazón se estuviese aplastando…

Regina no sabe cuánto tiempo a pasado, pero cuando ese líquido cayo en su corazón sus gritos fueron desgarradores, el dolor era tanto que se había desmayado y perdió la noción del tiempo, pero al parecer no había pasado demasiado, aun podía observar a ese maldito diablillo cerca de ella, con la mirada clavada en el pecho de la Reina y con ese objeto extraño en sus manos, Regina bajo la mirada y lo ve, es su corazón, sigue ahí pero algo sale de el…Algo sale de el y se expande hacia esa lámpara, son como hilos de sangre y algo mas…Y de repente Regina ya no siente dolor, ya no siente nada, la morena fijo su mirada en Gold quien ahora estaba concentrado mirando esos hilos que salían de su corazón…

-Es tiempo de comenzar, querida-susurra Gold mirando con orgullo su trabajo, como si admirara una de sus mejores obras, Regina solo puede mirarlo con odio, con desprecio-Tu me ayudaras a poseer toda la magia que hay en Storybrooke-siseo Gold mirando fijamente los ojos de Regina, quien solo puede mirarlo fijamente-Tu corazón es especial, sabias? Tu corazón tenia luz, querida, magia blanca y al mismo tiempo se pudo llenar de magia negra, esa es una combinación muy poderosa, y tu corazón es fuerte, tanto como para resistirlo-dijo Gold con una sonrisa de victoria pura, de satisfacción y orgullo-Tu corazón es capaz de soportar grandes descargas de magia, justo como cuando sucedió lo del diamante que destruiría la ciudad…Tu corazón y tu magia me ayudaran a pasar todo ese poder para separarme de la daga que me mantiene atado, y no hay forma de impedirlo, sabes por qué? Porque todos te creen muerta-siseaba Gold con malicia en el rostro, con aquella sonrisa triunfante que tanto irritaba a Regina, quien puede verlo alejarse y caminar hacia lo que parece una puerta bloqueada por magia-Que tengas dulces sueños, su Majestad, no te preocupes si sientes dolor eso solo significa que mi plan ha comenzado-dijo Gold antes de desaparecer a traves de aquella puerta, Regina lo ve irse y por fin puede dejar que las lágrimas corran libres por sus mejillas, no pensaba dejar que Gold la viera llorar, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que luchar, la morena recordaba las palabras de su padre "Debes ser fuerte, no te dejes vencer por el"…Y es ahí cuando Regina a pesar de todo puede pensar en ella, de entre todas las personas que puede elegir, la elije a ella, la única que se le viene a la mente…

-Emma-murmura Regina a duras penas, pensando en la Salvadora, en la mujer por que se habia sacrificado sin dudarlo, en la que siempre creyó en ella sobre todos los demás, recuerda sus ojos esmeralda inundados de lágrimas rogándole que no se rindiera, recuerda ver esa desesperación y miedo a perderla cuando estaban en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves y no puede mas que desear verla de nuevo-Emma, sálvame, por favor, sálvame-es todo lo que Regina puede pensar en esos momentos.

Emma estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, se sentía cansada, no era cansancio físico, era un cansancio emocional, le dolía demasiado la ausencia de Regina, extrañaba sus peleas verbales, ese pícaro intercambio de insultos sarcásticos que siempre las dejaba con un par de sonrisas descaradas y miradas cómplices, como extrañaba su mirada…Emma dormía para no pensar en nada, para no recordarla y no llorar por eso, pero esa noche fue distinta…Su voz…Esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte…

-Emma, sálvame, por favor, sálvame-es todo lo que escucha Emma, es un susurro, pero esa voz era inconfundible, era la voz de Regina, esa voz hace que Emma despierte alarmada y con la respiración acelerada, la rubia se giro para ver a Henry, quien después de tanto luchar ahora dormía profundamente, Emma estaba empapada de sudor, solo había sido un instante pero era ella, era Regina, estaba segura de eso….Era Regina quien la llamaba…Era su voz la que escucho entre sueños…

* * *

**Y ahora que creen que pase ? :O Podrá Regina comunicarse con Emma ? ... **

**Gold lograra su objetivo ? ... Díganme lo que piensan ;) vamos no sean timid s xD me gusta leerlos *O* **

**PD: Cada Canción que recomiendo como se darán cuenta es el titulo de cada capi, y cada canción se podría decir que es una especie de spoiler oculto...**

**Muajaajaja Me hago la importante (?) jaajja **

**Esperen los próximos capítulos por mas :P**


	4. I miss you

Holaaaaaa... lamento la tardanza, aquí les dejo el cap 4. Espero sus comentarios *O*

Este cap lleva por nombre "I miss you" de Avril Lavingne

Disfruten! :3

* * *

Cap 4 :

"I miss you"

Y la vida siguió, como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.

-Joaquín Sabina-.

* * *

_Emma estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, se sentía cansada, no era cansancio físico, era un cansancio emocional, le dolía demasiado la ausencia de Regina, extrañaba sus peleas verbales, ese pícaro intercambio de insultos sarcásticos que siempre las dejaba con un par de sonrisas descaradas y miradas cómplices, como extrañaba su mirada…Emma dormia para no pensar en nada, para no recordarla y no llorar por eso, pero esa noche fue distinta…Su voz…Esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte…_

_-Emma, sálvame, por favor, sálvame-es todo lo que escucha Emma, es un susurro, pero esa voz era inconfundible, era la voz de Regina, esa voz hace que Emma despierte alarmada y con la respiración acelerada, la rubia se giro para ver a Henry, quien después de tanto luchar ahora dormia profundamente, Emma estaba empapada de sudor, solo habia sido un instante pero era ella, era Regina, estaba segura de eso….Era Regina quien la llamaba…Era su voz la que escucho entre sueños…_

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas tras la muerte de Regina 2 semanas desde aquel extraño sueño que tuvo Emma, no le había contado a nadie y es que ya casi no hablaba con nadie solo lo justo y lo necesario ella al igual que Henry se mantenían alejados de todos y es que poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, no habían vuelto a saber de la reina de las nieves, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que podría hacer aquella mujer….

-Iras a la estación?- pregunto David a Emma quien bajaba las escaleras, se sentía preocupado por su hija puesto que ya no hablaba mucho y desde la muerte de Regina, Emma ya no pisaba la estación, prefería ir a "patrullar" como ella decía, pero David sabía que desde el día después de la muerte de Regina, no pasaba un día en el que Emma iba y se paraba frente aquella mansión, no entraba , solo se quedaba allí viendo aquel lugar donde Regina vivió por casi 30 años…. –Tal vez, pero prefiero ir a patrullar- David observo como su hija tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a salir –Sabes que en algún momento tienes que entrar cierto? – Emma volteo a ver a su padre quien se acerba a ella.

-De que hablas- David observo como su hija se tensaba y lentamente tomo sus manos y las apretó – Hablo de entrar en la mansión y buscar las cosas de Henry- Emma bajo la mirada –Lo sabes- musito Emma –Desde el primer día, soy tu padre Emma y me preocupo por ti, creí que era una fase por la pérdida de Regina, nunca te vi así, inclusive cuando neal murió lo superaste y seguiste adelante, pero con Regina, es como si no quieres olvidar y aceptar que ella ya- No pudo continuar Emma se había soltado de el y se alejó apuntándolo con un dedo- No te atrevas a decirlo, ella no…. Tu no entiendes nada!- Grito Emma enojada mientras salía de casa y cerraba fuertemente la puerta, David se quedó inmóvil y tratando de entender por qué la muerte de Regina le afectaba tanto a su hija.

Mary margareth , el pequeño neal y Henry paseaban por el lago que se encontraba en el parque , snow se sentía triste al igual que su hija y nieto, pero Emma y Henry ya llevaban un tiempo tratando de evitar a todos, madre e hijo tenían que ser…. –Asi que, ya pronto vuelven las clases, estas ansioso? –Preguntaba mary margareth a un Henry cabizbajo que solo asentía a cada una de sus preguntas, Emma al menos hablaba pero Henry últimamente no decía nada, snow no quería forzarlo, ella sabía lo que era perder a una madre pero ya habían pasado 2 semanas y Henry no decía nada , sabía que el y Emma se encerraban juntos y hablaban pero cuando ella o David trataban de acercarse a alguno de ellos estos huían o ponían escusas, Emma trataba de aparentar estar bien y siempre cambiaba el tema, pero Henry, el chico solo se levantaba y se iba , le costó mucho convencerlo para que saliera de casa , aunque ahora se preguntaba si era buena idea, la gente no paraba de mirar al pobre Henry con lastima y esto hacia sentir mal al chico, ella podía notarlo.

–Podrías dejar de intentarlo, por favor, solo quiero ir a casa- Henry hablo aun mirando al suelo y evitando ver a su abuela, snow se sorprendió , pero decidió no intentar nada mas, al menos Henry había hablado algo –Okey, si es lo que quieres, vamos a casa entonces- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los hombros de su nieto mientras que con la otra manejaba el cochecito donde iba el pequeño neal.

Emma llego a la cafetería de la abuelita sintiendo como las miradas se posaban en ella, decidió ignorarlas y llegar directamente a la barra –Hey , hasta que al fin llegas, siempre vienes a la misma hora y ya se hacía como que tarde, creí que no vendrías- decía ruby mientras se acercaba a servirle un poco de chocolate a Emma pero esta la detuvo – Solo para llevar por favor, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo- Decía Emma mientras sacaba dinero de su chaqueta, ruby la miro extrañada y asintió –bueno , aquí tienes…. Algo mas?- pregunto ruby mientras le entrega una bolsa a Emma la cual miro su contenido y arrugo la frente –Era solo un café ruby- dijo Emma mientras trataba de sacar la comida que estaba en la bolsa –Lo se Emma, pero tómalo como algo de mi parte si ?, parece que no has comido en días- Hablaba rubí mientras tomaba de las manos a Emma quien solo asintió y comenzó a alejarse hasta que choco con alguien e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta

–Gold- Este sonrió y miro de arriba abajo a Emma – Señorita swan, tenía tiempo sin verla, creo que desde el entierro de nuestra querida reina- Emma se tensó y miro directamente a los ojos a gold quien solo sonreía -Eso no es de tu incumbencia gold- dijo emma mientras se acercaba lentamente , ruby noto la tensión y decidió acercarse y posar su mano en la espalada de de Emma –Oh por supuesto que si , sobre todo si vas a un abismo de perdida y te llevas contigo a mi nieto, acaso no te das cuenta el daño que le haces a Henry, te sientes culpable por la muerte de regina y aun mas por no haberle dicho lo que sentías por ella mucho antes que muriera y eso te está consumiendo , o me equivoco señorita swan. – Emma apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a gold , mientras lo miraba tratando de descubrir algo tras sus palabras –No te atrevas a hablar de Henry , ni de nada de lo que estamos sintiendo , tu no sabes nada de amar, o de perder a alguien… Inclusive con la muerte de neal sigues siendo el mismo hombre codicioso- Ruby tomo el brazo de Emma y la alejo de allí –Es mejor que te vayas ems, ignora a ese hombre, no vale la pena- Emma asintió no sin antes mandarle una mirada de fuego a gold, quien seguía sonriendo.

Henry camino con snow hasta llegar al departamento charming, no podía soportar como todos los miraban…. Quería llegar a casa y refugiarse en la cama bajo las mantas y no salir nunca mas….

-Hey como les fue –

comento David mientras los veía llegar , Henry solo se encogió de hombros y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con Emma …. Snow y charming se quedaron viendo por donde se había ido su nieto – Cada día va peor- decía David mientras sacaba a neal del cochecito –Lo se, pero al menos hoy a hablado- dijo mary margareth mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se servía un vaso de agua –Ha dicho algo- pregunto David mientras se acercaba a su esposa que asentía lentamente viendo hacia las escaleras -Me ha dicho que dejara de insistir y que lo trajera a casa- david miraba a su esposa y veía como sus ojos se humedecían –Entiendo- dijo el príncipe mientras abrazaba a su esposa – Pero como tu lo has dicho, al menos dijo algo esta vez, ya eso es un paso no? … creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle mas tiempo –

-Ese es el problema, ya han pasado dos semanas y ni Henry ni Emma quieren hablar al respecto- dijo mary margareth mientras se alejaba de su esposo y se sentaba en el sofá – Hablando de Emma, donde esta? – Pregunto a David quien se sentó a su lado con el pequeño neal en brazos –Ha salido de nuevo a casa de Regina, sigue diciendo que va a patrullar- comento David con una débil sonrisa –Debo hablar con ella- dijo mary margareth mientras tomaba a neal de brazos de David – Lo hice- hablo David, mientras snow lo miraba esperando a que continuase.

-Le dije que sabíamos que iba a casa de Regina y que tiene que superarlo que en algún momento deberá entrar allí, Snow no entiendo porque le afecta tanto esto a Emma …. Jamás la había visto asi, ni siquiera cuando neal murió la vi de esa manera…- Lo se, ni yo lo comprendo… pero supongo que la amistad de Emma y Regina creció al punto donde nuestra hija no termina de aceptar su muerte- dijo mary margareth mientras entretenía al pequeño neal entre sus brazos,-Desde cuando esas dos eran tan unidas? – Pregunto David con el seño fruncido…Snow asentía mientras que en su cabeza se hacia la misma pregunta y temiendo que la respuesta sea aquello que rubi le dijo hace un año…..

**_-FlashBack-_**

_Todos se encontraban en la abuelita celebrando la llegada de los héroes de neverland, Todo había salido bien y Henry se encontraba con su familia nuevamente, snow se estaba sentada junto a ruby quien no paraba de pedirle cada detalle vivido en la isla del nunca jamás… Rubi prestaba suma atención a cada palabra que decía mary margareth, hasta que algo más llamo su atención … -Y luego Emma acepto ser una chica perdida y el mapa mostro donde se encontraba la guarida de Pan y ….- Snow noto como su amiga dejo de prestarle atención y tenía su mirada fija al fondo del restaurante….-Hey rubi me estas escuchando?- decía snow mientras sacudía sus manos frente a la loba, -Que….amm , lo siento es que no pude evitar verlas- Hablo la morena mientras volvía su atencion a snow quien puso cara de confusión y se volteo para tratar de ver lo que miraba con tanta intensidad rubi…-De que hablas? A quien no puedes evitar ver- rubi solo levanto su mano y señalo el fondo del restaurante donde se encontraban Emma y Regina sonrientes mientras hablaban entre si… -Ellas, están … bueno se llevan mejor no?- pregunto rubi a snow que asentía y aun tenia su mirada fija entre su hija y Regina –Si supongo que pasamos por mucho, ellas al final se dieron cuenta que juntas eran mas fuertes, Emma varias veces se puso frente a Regina y la freno de hacer cualquier estupidez- Rubi estaba mirando a Regina y a Emma pero en cuanto mary margareth dijo aquello , la morena volteo rápidamente con la boca abierta –Dices…. Tu dices que Emma se enfrentó a Regina y esta no le hizo nada? –Preguntaba la morena que aun no se creía lo que Snow le decía, si todas sus dudas eran ciertas, entonces Emma no era la única que se sentía atraída… algo le decía que Regina también sentía algo por la rubia.., desde hace mucho tiempo , incluso mucho antes de que la maldición se rompiera ella sabía que Emma le gustaba Regina, pero nunca logro confirmar si la morena sentía los mismo por su amiga… ._

_-Si rubi te digo que creo que se estas convirtiendo en amigas, y espero dejen a un lado sus peleas, por el bien de henry y el de ellas mismas…-_

_-Tal vez amigas no snow- dijo rubi mientras sonreí al ver a Regina abrazar a Henry que se acercó a ella y Emma estaba con esa sonrisa de estúpida viendo a madre y hijo abrazados..-Que quieres decir rubi- pregunto snow mientras volvía su mirada ahora a las tres personas en el fondo y nuevamente miraba a rubi que solo seguía sonriendo- Lo que digo es que esas dos no creo que funcionen como amigas, hay mucha tensión sexual aquí snow-…-QUEEE! –snow grito y varias personas voltearon a verla , ella se sonrojo y se acercó a su amiga que seguía riendo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo nuevamente , esta vez muy bajo tan bajo que si rubi no tuviera su súper audición de lobo puede que no haya escuchado –Que demonios estas diciendo rubi, acaso insinúas que…. Que mi hija y Regina se han… ellas …..Dices que ellas han dormido juntas-Logro decir snow que ahora se encontraba tan roja como una de esas manzanas que tenía el árbol de Regina…Rubi sonrió y negó con la cabeza –No creo que hayan hecho eso snow, al menos no por ahora- Snow volvió a pegar un chillido bajo mientras se tomaba el rostro entre sus manos –Que…. Que te hace pensar todo eso rubi- pregunto snow con un tono de miedo en su voz –Es algo que se nota mary margareth , es más, me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, esas dos se gustan y te puedo asegurar que , tal vez no sea ahora pero si esta "amistad" que tu dices sigue creciendo ellas puedan darse cuenta lo mucho que han perdido durante estos últimos años, se que Regina era la reina malvada pero no te das cuenta que Emma saca lo mejor de ella? , son un complemento snow y tarde o temprano ellas se darán cuenta y tu mi querida amiga, no te quedara de otra que aceptar que tu hija la salvadora y la reina malvada se aman…. Es cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de ellas decida dar el paso- decía rubi con toda seriedad posible mientras veía como su vieja amiga no dejaba de negar con su cabeza –Estas loca rubi lucas, completamente loca- Dijo snow mientras se alejaba de su amiga con aquellas palabras en su cabeza._

**-Presente-**

Snow negaba con su cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá y le daba al pequeño neal a David quien la miraba extrañado –Ire…ire a ver a rubi, necesito averiguar algo- decía snow mientras tomaba su chaqueta –Averiguar que- pregunto extrañado tras el repentino cambio y afán de snow en ir a ver a rubi – Solo quédate con el bebe, hablare con rubi- dijo snow mientras besaba a su esposo he hijo y salía por la puerta dejando atrás a un muy confundido príncipe.

Emma nuevamente se encontraba frente la mansión de Regina, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de David –En algún momento debes entrar- lo que su padre no sabia es que ella ha tratado de hacerlo , pero cada día que sale de su coche y se pone frente a la mansión todo coraje y valentía se va….Solo al saber que entrara en esa casa y no encontrar a una Regina enojada por meterse sin permiso en su mansión, sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir… -No, esta vez no…ya basta Emma- se dijo así misma mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que habían logrado salir…La salvadora respiro profundo y con unos cuantos pasos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella gran mansión… Con movimientos lentos tomo el picaporte de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo y para sorpresa de Emma este estaba abierto…. Con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta de la gran casa y ella se quedó afuera viendo el gran pasillo , tomo valor y lentamente movió sus pies y atravesó el umbral de aquella casa. Respiro profundo y siento un escalofrió meterse por su cuerpo ,sabía que esto iba a ser duro pero necesitaba entrar, su padre tenía razón Henry ya no le quedaba casi ropa en la casa charming, no haría que su hijo pasara por el dolor de entrar nuevamente a este lugar que ahora se encontraba vacío y tan silencioso…..

La rubia se encamino al fondo de la mansión, cerrando la puerta tras ella miro como todo estaba tan silencioso y notando las marcas de polvo en toda la casa, muestra de que la dueña del lugar ya no se encontraba,volvió a respirar y se encamino hacia las escaleras ignorado la habitación de la mujer que tanto amo en secreto y dirigiéndose a la de su hijo…. Emma entro en la habitación de Henry que al igual que el resto de la casa esta se encontraba con mucho polvo, como si nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo, lentamente abrió el armario de su hijo y tomo algunas prendas de el, un par de zapatos, varias chaquetas tomando en cuenta el frio que últimamente a estado haciendo gracias al maldita reina de las nieves, metió todas las cosas en un bolso que encontró en la parte baja de la cama de su hijo , tomo un algunos comics que estaban en la mesita de noche pensando que su hijo se alegraría de tener algo que leer , su mirada se posó en una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita junto a los comics, lentamente la tomo en sus manos y sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, en la fotografía se encontraba un pequeño Henry de uno años con una gran sonrisa y su cara y manos llenas de pastel y a su lado se encontraba una sonriente Regina que trataba de limpiarlo… Quien habría tomado la fotografía se preguntó emma la cual no pudo evitar sollozar tras imaginar y ver lo feliz que estaban esos dos antes de su llegada…Tomo la fotografía la metió en el bolso y salió de la habitación,se disponía a bajar las escaleras pero se frenó y se quedó viendo al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la que todos suponían que era su antiguo Némesis, pero para Emma no era más que la madre de su hijo …La mujer que amaba…. Tomo valor y se acercó a la puerta dejando caer el bolso donde llevaba las cosas para Henry, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la diferencia de esta a las de las otras, es que todas las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas, la cama estaba intacta y Emma volvió a llorar, se acercó al tocador y encontró un cepillo con algunos cabellos de Regina, paso su mano por cada cosa , por cada lugar hasta que se encontró con una pijama de seda puesta en un mueble cerca de la ventana, la pijama estaba puesta allí esperando a su antigua dueña, Emma la tomo entre sus manos y la llevo a sus rostro sintiendo el olor de manzana que emanaba de aquella pijama.

Tras no poder evitarlo más Emma se desplomó en la cama ahogando sollozos y lágrimas que caían sin sentido sobre su rostro y aterrizando en la pijama con la que ella tanto se aferraba….El olor de Regina se mantenía en toda la habitación y Emma simplemente no pudo evitar derrumbarse –Me dejaste- dijo entre sollozos … miraba fijamente la tela de la pijama , pasando sus manos por toda la cama tratando de sentir el calor de Regina , pero nada… todo estaba vacío y se sentía tan frio….-Te amaba sabes…. Yo… maldición te amaba tanto… odiaba verte cerca de aquel idiota, por eso acepte a hook…. Sabía lo de tu pasado y que querías que lo tuyo con robín funcionara, lamento tanto arruinarlo yo… nunca debí traer a Marian, Cuando vi tu mirada ese dia, recuerdas?... el dia que traje a marian, dios tu mirada se quedó pegada en mi cerebro y me sentí la peor escoria que haya pisado la tierra, aunque no me creías yo no sabía nada, y trataba, trate de que me perdonaras tantas veces… y te fuiste y yo… yo nunca te dije lo que sentía y nunca me diste tu perdón y ahora llevo este maldito cargo de conciencia por haber hecho lo que te hice y por no haberte dicho lo que sentía-Emma se aferraba con fuerza a ese pedazo de tela que ahora nunca mas seria usada, la rubia lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, gritando y liberando cada cosa que sentia…. -Malditasea Regina no debiste dejarme. Te extraño tanto , esa flecha iba para mi, porque tenías que hacerlo….. me dejaste y ahora yo no soy nada, no puedo seguir …tu… me dejaste sola, con Henry yo no puedo ayudarlo porque ni siquiera me puedo ayudar a olvidarte, el dia en el que te fuiste ese dia mi vida también se fue contigo…..Mira en lo que me has convertido.. Gold tenia razón estoy cayendo bajo y esto es por tu culpa maldita sea…- decía una Emma que gritaba por toda la habitación aferrándose a la pijama y a las sabanas de la cama de aquella mujer que ya no estaba-Por favor….vuelve….. –

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una mary margareth con la boca abierta después de que rubi le confirmara sus sospechas y descubriera la razón por la que Emma estaba asi – Asi que la amaba- volvía a repetir mary margareth , rubi asentía mientras veía como su vieja amiga trataba de procesar la verdad, snow vino pidiendo respuesta y rubi sentía que ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, no después de ver la reacción que Emma tuvo esta mañana… -Escucha, nunca logre confirmar si Regina también sentía lo mismo, pero Emma salía con hook solo para olvidarse de Regina, cosa que nunca paso…y ahora…. Ahora Emma está sufriendo como nunca snow, soy la única que sabía esto y he tratado de hablar con ella, pero se niega… el único dia que lo hizo fue el dia del entierro, ya después tu misma has visto como se a alejado de todos- Mary margareth se levantó se acercó a la barra y abrazo a su amiga, -Gracias rubi, hablare con Emma- Rubi sonrio y asintió –Solo no la presiones vale? , ahora más que nunca necesita a su madre- snow sonrió y salió del comensal… dirigiéndose al único lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su hija…..

-Emma-ella Escucho como alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, esa voz…esa voz la reconocía.. –Re..gina- decía Emma quien abría los ojos –Si Emma, soy yo- Emma trago en seco y miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una gran sala o era un salón? , no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que acercase a Regina –donde estas, no puedo verte- hablo Emma mientras seguía viendo todo el lugar – Sigue mi voz Emma –la rubia se dio vuelta y camino al final de esa gran sala y todo poco a poco se hacía menos visible, la oscuridad empezaba a acercarse por todo el lugar –Regina, donde… donde estas- decía Emma mientras sentía como el vello de su cuello se erizaba , tenía un mal presentimiento de ese lugar, -Ayúdame- Sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir el aliento de Regina en su cuello…-Re…Regina- volvió a repetir Emma cerrando sus ojos, temiendo ver algo que no quería … fuertes brazos la tomaron por los hombros y hicieron girarla –Ya no hay tiempo, debes encontrarme- dijo nuevamente la voz de Regina , Emma abrió sus ojos pero ya no había nada, pero sentía como algo la jalaba y los brazos se hacían visibles.

Snow trataba de despertar a Emma, cuando entro a la mansión escucho los gritos de sus hija, inmediatamente corrió por las escaleras entrando en la que era la habitación de Regina y encontrándose a una Emma dormida en la gran cama, la rubia gritaba el nombre de Regina y estaba completamente empapada de sudor, snow no tenía magia, pero podía sentir la gran cantidad que se filtraba por toda la habitación, era Emma la causante de esta magia? , no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, después de escuchar nuevamente el grito que salía de su hija… Snow se lanzó en la cama sosteniendo a Emma por los hombros y esta no paraba de gritar el nombre de Regina….-Emma despierta por favor- grito snow mientras sostenía a emma y pasaba sus manos por el rostro húmedo de su hija…-Nooo- grito Emma que despertó viendo hacia todo el lugar y dándose cuenta que su madre estaba allí – Hey- dijo snow quien se alejó un poco de Emma para darle un poco de espacio, Emma no respondió solo se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando desconsoladamente –Ella estaba aquí- decía entre sollozos Emma …. Snow solo trato de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le dio escuchar a su hija hablar así…. –Shh, cariño… estoy aquí, mami está aquí…- Emma temblaba y abrazaba fuertemente a su madre fijando su mirada hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver un figura que reconoció de inmediato…-Re…gina..- Snow escucho a su hija y bajo la mirada hacia Emma la cual tenía sus ojos ampliados , snow dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía Emma y fue cuando la vio…-Regina- Emma y snow miraban fijamente la figura en el espejo –Emma , ya no tengo tiempo, Ayúdame- dijo Regina y luego el espejo voló en pedazos por toda la habitación , Emma y mary margareth se cubrieron con sus manos de los cristales que aterrizaron en la cama… Ambas mujeres respiraban cansadas y aturdidas –Tu…. Tu viste lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto Emma a su madre que no dejaba de ver el lugar donde se encontraba el espejo, Lentamente volvió su mirada a su hija que la miraba con esperanza en sus ojos –Ella... era Regina, ella esta… - VIVA! -Grito Emma mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba a su madre,- debemos encontrarla- Snow solo asintió no terminando de entender que acababa de pasar.

En el departamento charming más específicamente en la habitación que compartía con Emma se encontraba un Henry pensativo , estaba viendo nuevamente el libro de cuentos, tratando de encontrar algo más que le hablara de su madre… una idea se le vino a la cabeza, su abuela no le contaría todo así que decidió ir al único que podría contarle cada detalle de la vida de su madre… asi que lentamente y que sin David se diera cuenta salió del departamento, dirigiéndose a la casa de su otro abuelo…. Al llegar a la tienda Henry busco a su abuelo –Henry que haces aquí- pregunto belle que escucho la campanilla de la puerta –Quería…. Quiera hablar con mi abuelo, sobre mamá..- Belle sonrió y se acercó a Henry –Pues el no está aquí ahora, he llegado hace un momento y no lo encontré, porque no me acompañas a tomar algo a que la abuelita y esperamos a que tu abuelo venga –Bueno, está bien… pero no tardaremos verdad- dijo el chico que miraba por todo el lugar , belle sonrió y paso un brazo por la espalda del chico que ya poco y era de su tamaño, - No lo creo, solo me acompañas y luego regresamos vale?- Henry asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la salida…

En la misma tienda, en algún lugar oculto de esta, se encontraba una Regina que lloraba silenciosamente tras escuchar la voz de su hijo-El chico quiere hablar sobre ti, es irónico ver que cuando neal murió ni siquiera se acercó a preguntar sobre su padre no lo crees- dijo un enojado Rumplestilskin que sostenía la daga encima del corazón de Regina –No vas a lograr nada maldito rumple, ellos se darán cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, tarde o temprano notaran la falta de magia y serás el único en la mira de todos- hablo una débil Regina que se negaba en abrir sus ojos , el oscuro sonrió –si, puede que si, pero eso será demasiado tarde querida, ya para cuando se den cuenta yo estaré lanzando mi maldición y teniendo mi final feliz- Regina frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos viendo el rostro gold –Que acaso no lo tienes ya, tienes a bella -.. rumple bajo la vista a los ojos de Regina –Eso no me es suficiente- dijo para después pasar nuevamente la daga por el corazón de Regina donde la magia se mezclaba con la daga y hacia a la antigua reina gritar de agonía rogando que Emma viniera y la salvara….-Emma ven pronto- mentalmente decía una Regina que nuevamente volvía a caer desmayada tras la gran ola de magia que le atravesó el cuerpo.

* * *

Recomiendo nuevamente que lean los fics de mi chulita "Barbie-eliz".

Ya pronto les actualizo el cap 5 así que no tendrán que esperar tanto *O*


End file.
